Lego The Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel
Lego The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel is a lego game from Tale Travelers and Lego based on the three first books of the popular series: the Alchemist, the Magician and the Witch. The game is very popular, like the series it is based on. You can play as Josh, Sophie, Nicholas Flamel, Sen Zermen, John Dee, Nicholo Makiavely, Ekati, Skathah and other characters. With Josh you can play as a boy or as a magician and with Sophie as a girl, a witch, an Air Witch, a Fire Witch and a Water Witch. With Nicholas you can do a lot of alchemist moves and with Perenel you can do special magic. Every character has his own moves and his own level room. Nicholas, Perenel and Josh have the Bookshop, Sophie the Cup of Tea. Chapters The Alchemist Level 1 You have Nicholas and Perenel as wizards in the bookshop fighting John Dee and his two Golem. He must not take the Code, the Book of Wizard Abraam. Level 2 You have Nicholas, Skathah Josh and Sophie at Skathi's house. You fight with Golem, rats and birds. You must kill the Rat King, Bird King and two Golem. Josh has two pages of the Code, so he can stop for a little time Golem, birds, rats or... his friends. Level 3 You have Perenel Flamel and Hercules at John Dee's garaze and fight with Morigan, the God of Birds. Level 4 You have Josh at car at Golden Gate, Nicholas, Skathah, Sophie and Ekati fighting with Birds. Skathah can stop them with her nunchaku and her two swords, but Ekati can kill them with the Air Magic. Level 5 Perenel and a Ghost are in Alkatraz. You must fight with the monsters which are in Alkatraz, minotaurs, vampires, werewolfs. Level 6 You have Skathah, Nicholas, Ekati, one Tort Olta (Werepid), Josh and Sophie at Ekati's Kingdom. You must go to Ygdrasil, the World Tree, and fight with Hel, the God of Death. Level 7 You have Sophie as a wizard, Skathah and Nicholas in a battle at Ekati's Kingdom with Bastet, God of Cats, Morigan, John Dee with Excaliber the Sword of Ice and an army of birds and cats. Sophie has the powers of Perenel. Level 8 Dr John Dee with an army of Zombies and Skeletons at Ozai. You fight him with Josh as a human, Shopie as an Air Witch, Witch of Edor the Air Witch, Skatah and Nicholas. Ending Video Nicholas, Skathah, Josh and Shophie travel with a magic mirror. Perenel is in Alkatraz and see that Spnix is there and eat the powers of all the prisoners. The Wizard Level 1 Paris. You fight with a candle Golem in the Chearch as Skathah, Nicholas, Sophie and Josh. Sophie is an Air Witch now. Level 2 You are out of the Chearch. You have Nicholas, Sophie and Skathah and fight with Nicholo Makiavely and his gargoils and living staquis. Level 3 Perenel and a Ghost are in Alkatraz and fight with Spnix, a monster which can eat your powers. You must stop it to eat your powers and take it as a Ghost at the Attic with the Giant Spiders. Level 4 You are in a restaurant as Skathah-Monster, Josh and Sophie and fight with M17 soldiers. Level 5 You have Skathah and the Ghost down of Alkatraz and try to stop the John Dee's magics which stop you to go on a mysterious cage. Level 6 You are Perenel and Ghost and you fight with Eriop Inap, a Giant God Spider in the mysterious cage. Level 7 You are at Sen Zermen's house and his teaching you-Shophie and Nicholas-how to be a Wizard of Fire. You fight as Shophie and Josh with Clarent, the Sword of Fire, the Dragon Nidhog who escaped from Ygdrasil when Dee burnt it and the three Desir Women at the whole Paris. They have Skathah and at the end a Fish Monster, Dagon takes her on the see. Level 8 You are in the Labyrinth of the Bones as Josh-Wizard, Fobos, Deimos and Mars and fight with John Dee and Makiaveli. Ending Video Perenel and Eriop Inap fight Morigan and win, but Perenel is getting older, because Dee has the Code and she can not make her and Nicholas immortals without the Code. Nicholas and the kids are in the train to go at Stoonheadge, where King Gilgames can make Shophie a Water Witch. The Witch Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Sequel At 2013 lego will start making Lego the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel 2. Josh will be a Fire Wizard, Water Wizard, Air Wizard, Earth Wizard and Time Wizard, such like Sophie. You can also play as new characters and play special levels with Immortals at the past. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images